


Делегация

by Northpoleowl



Series: 2018: мини R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: На корабле ожидают делегацию с Нового Вулкана. И в её составе есть кто-то особенный для Спока.





	Делегация

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Delegation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686872) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



— Ненавижу всю эту херню, — ворчал Маккой, теребя ворот униформы. Он был в этом чёртовом одеянии всего десять минут, но уже чувствовал себя связанным, словно индейка в день Благодарения.

— В последний раз говорю, Боунс, — в голосе Джима ясно слышалось раздражение. — Это официальная делегация, так что все мы должны быть в наилучшем виде.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему мы должны в этом участвовать, — Маккой указал на третьего члена приветственного комитета. — Вулканцы прибывают навестить нашего вулканца, так что только он должен наряжаться.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Я не был осведомлён, что вы рассматриваете меня, как вашу с капитаном собственность.

— Не будь такой заумной задницей.

— Анатомически невозможно рассматривать заднюю часть, как заумную, доктор.

Джим хохотнул, когда Маккой свирепо уставился на Спока.

— Успокойтесь, вы двое. Давайте подадим хороший пример, ладно?

Спок молча вернулся к рассматриванию транспортационной платформы. Маккой фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди, продолжая ворчать что-то насчёт чёртовых зеленокровных гоблинов.

— «Энтерпрайз», поднимайте троих, — внезапно раздалось из коммуникатора, и все трое встали по стойке смирно, когда Скотти начал перемещение.

Когда голубые огни транспортатора померкли, Джим сделал шаг вперед:

— Добро пожаловать на «Энтерпрайз». Я капитан Джеймс Кирк, это мой глава медслужбы Леонард Маккой. И я полагаю, что вы знакомы с мистером Споком, моим первым… офицером?

Пауза в приветственной речи Джима имела весомую причину — Спок не стал дожидаться, пока капитан закончит. Едва делегация сошла с платформы, он подошёл к самому молодому её члену. Тот также двинулся навстречу, и они странным образом соединили правые руки, а левые положили друг другу на плечо.

Несколько секунд они сохраняли такую позицию, а затем разомкнули руки. Спок развернулся и встал по правую сторону от вулканца.

— Капитан, вы знакомы с моим отцом, Сареком, — затем он указал на третьего члена делегации. — Это Совак, главный учёный ВАН, — он вновь взглянул на вулканца, с которым они обменялись… рукопожатиями. — А это Стонн, действующий глава дома Ставина и мой муж.

Джим кивнул с приветственной улыбкой:

— Приятно встретиться со всеми вами, — а затем до него дошло, и он спросил, не меняя выражения лица: —Ты сказал «муж»?

— Да. Мы связаны узами примерно шесть целых девятьсот восемьдесят девять тысячных вулканских лет, — сказал Стонн, бесстрастно глядя на людей. — Я приношу извинения за порыв, свидетелями которого вы стали. Время, проведенное порознь, серьёзно сказалось на наших сознаниях.

Спок согласно кивнул.

Маккой подавил желание закрыть лицо ладонью. Ещё больше этой логичной херни — только этого ему не хватало. Эти чёртовы остроухие не могут просто сказать, что скучали друг по другу?

— Тогда видеть вас вдвойне приятно, — улыбка Джима стала куда больше похожа на его собственную, а не на блистательную улыбку знаменитого капитана. — Надеюсь, у нас ещё будет время узнать друг друга получше.

— Поскольку Спок считает вас своими k’war’ma’khon[(*)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216203913.htm?oam#more2), я нахожу это логичным.

Маккой задался вопросом, должен ли он чувствовать себя польщённым или нет. По его мнению, k’war-чтототам на вулканском означало что-то вроде домашнего питомца.

Несколько секунд спустя вулканцы покинули транспортаторную.

***

_Чуть позже_

— Так что, Стонн, чем вы занимаетесь? — спросил Джим, опуская на стол свою кофейную чашку.

— Я — действующий глава дома Ставина, — ответил Стонн, усаживаясь и поставив перед собой две чашки чая.

— Я знаю, но чем _именно_ вы занимаетесь?

— А, — Стонн немного помолчал, глядя на дверь комнаты отдыха. — Я выполняю множество различных обязанностей.

— Например? — с дружелюбной улыбкой допытывался Джим.

— Я определяю политический статус дома Ставина, поддерживаю порядок внутри него и среди его членов. А также принимаю участие в заседаниях Совета, — он отпил из одной из своих чашек.

— Так… это что-то вроде губернатора на Земле?

— Это довольно точное соответствие, — ответил Стонн, его голос и выражение лица были всё так же бесстрастны.

— Ха, так Спок отхватил крупную добычу?

— Я выше Спока на ноль целых восемь десятых дюйма.

Улыбка Джима чуть померкла:

— Не в этом смысле крупную.

— А, — Стонн сделал ещё глоток чая, и у Маккоя возникло отчётливое впечатление, что он намеренно над ними издевается. Чёртов остроухий. Джим, дьявол его побери, казалось, этого не заметил. Или ему было наплевать.

— Вы со Споком давно женаты?

— Как я уже вас информировал, капитан, Спок и я связаны узами шесть целых девятьсот девяносто одну тысячную вулканских лет.

— Прошу, зовите меня Джим, — обезоруживающая улыбка потерпела полный крах перед вулканским стоицизмом. — Вы двое счастливы вместе?

— Мы оба удовлетворены нашим взаимодействием, — ответил Стонн, его глаза не отрывались от входной двери.

— А как вы относитесь к тому, что Спок — наполовину человек? — внезапно спросил Маккой, старательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.

Стонн моргнул, а затем медленно повернулся к Маккою и пристально посмотрел на него.

Джим поморщился:

— Без обид, — никакой реакции. — Мы просто слышали… рассказы о том, как на Вулкане относятся к людям, — по прежнему ничего.

— А, — Стонн для верности ещё какое-то время сверлил глазами Маккоя, а затем обратил свое внимание на капитана, — ваша обеспокоенность излишня.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — сказал Маккой, и Стонн бросил на него безразличный взгляд.

— Действительно, — констатировал он, и вновь перенёс внимание на дверь.

Маккой с минуту подождал, а затем, потеряв терпение, спросил:

— Ну и?

— Если вы настаиваете на том, чтобы это знать, доктор, я нахожу присутствие в геноме Спока человеческих признаков захватывающим.

— Так что? Он для вас _объект исследования_?

— Разумеется, нет. Он мой муж, — это было сказано так, словно объясняло всё, и Маккой, всё ещё немного ворча, отстал.

Спустя несколько секунд дверь в комнату отдыха открылась, впуская Спока. Он осмотрелся вокруг, заметил столик, у которого они сидели, и направился прямо к ним.

Когда он сел, Тайна Двух Чашек Чая Стонна раскрылась.

Как только Спок опустился на место, Стонн передал ему вторую чашку, и Спок с благодарностью кивнул ему, делая глоток.

— Мы тут как раз говорили о тебе и Стонне, — сказал Джим.

— Нийота информировала меня о том, что вы с доктором с высокой вероятностью будете настаивать на получении информации о моём браке.

— Погоди, Ухура _знала_ , что ты женат?

— Безусловно, — само собой разумеющимся тоном сказал Спок. — Она — мой друг.

Маккой хрюкнул.

— Ага, точно. Потому что ты целуешь всех своих друзей.

— Целуешь? — переспросил Стонн, подняв бровь.

— Ага. _Любовным_ поцелуем, — может быть, Маккой совал нос не в своё дело, и, может, даже в дело другой культуры, но чёрт его дери. Какой же их брак счастливый, если Спок носится туда-сюда и целует людей?

— Любовным, — повторил Стонн, продолжая пялиться на Маккоя.

— Ага, прямо в губы.

Лицо Стонна хотя и осталось бесстрастным, но каким-то образом потемнело от гнева:

— Я осведомлён о подобном человеческом обычае, однако не одобряю того факта, что стал объектом вашего издевательства.

— Стонн, — мягко сказал Спок, посылая успокаивающую волну через их узы. Стонн коротко и с шумом выдохнул через нос, а затем сделал большой глоток чая. Спок повернулся к людям: — Доктор, я понимаю вашу обеспокоенность в свете вашего личного опыта, однако вы неверно оценили ситуацию.

— О, правда?

— Именно. Вы забыли, что я вулканец. Вулканские дети целуют друг друга в губы в знак дружбы. У взрослых вулканцев поцелуй в губы используется в качестве жеста утешения и ободрения по отношению к близкому другу.

Пока Спок его отчитывал, Маккой несколько раз моргнул, а затем перевёл взгляд на стол.

— Тогда извиняюсь. Виноват.

— Извинения приняты, доктор, — ответил Спок. Стонн кивнул.

Спустя пару минут разговор возобновился.

***

Часом позже Спок отставил свою чашку и встал, Стонн последовал его примеру.

— С вашего позволения, капитан, Стонн и я уединимся на ночь.

Джим одарил их широкой ухмылкой:

— Уединимся, да?

— Я полагаю, — ответил Стонн, — что мой муж использовал слово «уединимся», как метафору для сношения, — он повернулся к Споку за разъяснением, и тот кивнул.

Маккой подавился кофе, усмешка Джима дрогнула.

— Ох. Тогда… идите. Развлекайтесь.

— Капитан, я также хотел бы запросить на завтра выходной, — добавил Спок.

— Конечно. Я понимаю. Серьёзно, мы вас не задерживаем.

— Если вы настаиваете, капитан, — Стонн кивнул людям и вышел. Спок последовал за ним.

Некоторое время за столом царило молчание, затем Джим повернулся ко всё ещё кашляющему Боунсу:

— Ну, всё прошло неплохо.

— Чёрт возьми, Джим, — еле смог прохрипеть Маккой.

***

Спок издал тихий протестующий звук, когда Стонн замер внутри него. Он приподнял бёдра, призывая к продолжению сношения, но Стонн прижал его бёдра одной рукой, останавливая. Другой он нежно погладил щёку Спока, их разумы скользнули друг к другу через это касание. Короткая задержка на пси-точках помогла успокоить всепожирающий огонь горящего в Споке человеческого желания.

Спок глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза, выравнивая сердцебиение.

Глаза Стонна улыбались.

— Мы официально женаты семь целых ноль десятых лет, — тихо сказал он, его теплое дыхание коснулось лица Спока. Глаза Спока улыбнулись в ответ, он поднял руку и накрыл ею руку Стонна. Тот продолжил: — Я радуюсь, что ты со мной.

Спок потянулся к нему и потёрся о его нос своим.

— Я радуюсь с тобой, — протяжно сказал он.

— Я радуюсь, что ты со мной, — повторил Стонн, сплетая их руки в поцелуе. — Я радуюсь тому, что ты тот, кто ты есть. Я радуюсь тому, что ты рядом со мной. Я радуюсь тому, что ты — мой.

Кончики ушей Спока потемнели от этих признаний.

— Я радуюсь тому, что ты со мной, — мягко сказал он, его глаза сияли любовью, которую он испытывал к мужу. — Я радуюсь тому, что нашёл тебя. Я радуюсь тому, что ты рядом со мной. Я радуюсь тому, что ты — мой.

Их узы пульсировали между ними, зрачки расширились от разгорающегося желания. Пальцы разорвали поцелуй, и руки Стонна обхватили ягодицы Спока. Он крепче вжался в него, усиливая давление в той точке, где их бёдра соединялись.

— Я радуюсь, что ты есть в моём существовании, — прошептал Стонн прямо в его разуме, и Спок не смог сдержать тихого стона.

Стонн почти ухмыльнулся от восхитительного звука, который издал его неповторимый супруг.

Часть 2. Домашняя.

— Приветствую, муж мой, — сказал Стонн, входя на кухню их дома.

— Приветствую, Стонн, — ответил Спок, охотно протягивая руку для поцелуя. — Заседание прошло в соответствии с прогнозом?

— Дом Савола выдвинул серьёзные возражения, — сказал Стонн, наливая в стакан пломиковый сок.

Спок издал звук согласия:

— В их положении это неудивительно. Что относительно дома Спияка?

— Они проголосовали, как я и ожидал, — Стонн поставил пустой стакан на стойку и повернулся, чтобы выйти.

— Стонн, — строго позвал Спок, глядя на супруга через плечо.

Стонн не закатил глаза только потому, что был вулканцем. Он взял стакан и поставил в мойку.

— Благодарю, Стонн, — Спок кивнул и вернулся к приготовлению салата.

— Я освежусь перед трапезой, — сказал Стонн, выходя из кухни.

— Еда будет готова приблизительно через пять минут, — вслед ему произнес Спок.

***

Спок и Стонн сидели на полу друг напротив друга в позе для медитации. Однако медитировал только Спок. Глаза Стонна были открыты, и он пристально смотрел на Спока.

Спустя несколько мгновений Спок тоже открыл глаза.

— Есть ли причина, по которой ты не медитируешь?

Стонн моргнул.

— Приношу свои извинения. Я анализировал человеческие элементы черт твоего лица.

— И к какому заключению ты пришел?

— Полагаю, что без них я не находил бы тебя столь эстетически приятным.

Кончики ушей Спока чуть позеленели, и он протянул вперёд руку, целуя Стонна.

***

Стонн вошёл в личную лабораторию супруга и встал у двери.

— Спок.

— Стонн, — кивнул тот, не отрывая взгляда от своих заметок.

— Ты проводишь этот эксперимент уже пять целых тридцать одну шестидесятую часа. Время отдохнуть.

Спок наконец поднял на него глаза:

— Важность этого эксперимента…

— Может подождать, пока ты не восстановишь силы. Твои вычисления только пострадают, если ты будешь утомлён.

Спок медленно кивнул и поднялся из-за стола.

— Хорошо. Я отдохну.

— Замечательно.

— Буду ли я прав, полагая, что ты также присоединишься ко мне в постели?

— Мне нужно подготовить…

— Документам придётся подождать, пока ты не отдохнёшь должным образом, — Спок дразняще поднял бровь. Стонн пару секунд хранил молчание, а затем с намёком повторил его движение.

Спок в нетерпеливом согласии склонил голову. Отдыху также придётся подождать.


End file.
